Sailors Earth
by Sailor Aoi
Summary: Nueva mision, para las sailor aunque no sean precisamente ellas quien sean las encargadas de la nueva mision ...^^ otra hsitoria mas espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCCION

~ Nota:

Ninguno de los personajes de Bishoujo Sailor Moon, me pertenecen solo los qeu yo invente, los demas le pertenecen al gran sensei Naoko Takeuchi, asi que por favor me vayan a demandar, y ahora sigamos con el fic ^^:

-----------------

Era un día normal, para las chicas después de la derrota con Galaxia, habian llevado una vida normal, claro que cuando habia grandes asaltos se transformaban, para atacar a los ladrones pero la mayoria de veces solo se transformaba una sola sailor, de las inners, por que a las outers les parecia una tontería eso de ayudar a la policia con los ladrones, ya que ese era trabajo de ellos y no de las sailors, por eso no les gustaba participar. Por otra parte no sabian que iban a tener un nuevo reto y que iba aparecer una nueva misión aunque la misión no seria precisamente de ellas si no de otras sailors...-

------------------------

{Notas de la Autora}

Que les parecio mi introduccion ^^, espero qeu se animen a leer el siguiente capitulo y que me dejen su opinon.


	2. Dia de Campo

DIA DE CAMPO

~ Nota:

Estos son pensamientos " "

Ninguno de los personajes de Bishoujo Sailor Moon, me pertenecen solo los qeu yo invente, los demas le pertenecen al gran sensei Naoko Takeuchi, asi que por favor me vayan a demandar, y ahora sigamos con el fic ^^:

-----------------------------------------

En Tokio Japón, eran aproximadamente las 8:30 de la mañana, se podía observar en una de las calles a una chica corriendo con dos odangos, iba con mucha prisa, al dar una vuelta casi derrapa en el piso, pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo.

- No puede ser les dije que llegaría mas temprano,

- Parece que a ti también se te hizo tarde Serena ¬¬

Serena- Así es Mina, pero espero que no se note mucho ^^

Mina- Pero si teníamos que estar ahí 8:30 y ya son 8:40 ^^!

Y ahí se veía a dos chicas correr , mientras que en el templo Hikawa...

- Tranquila Raye, ya veras que tienen una justificación.

Rei - Eso espero Amy ¬¬

Amy - Ya veras que si, de seguro que se fue a dormir tarde ayer porque estaba preparando las cosas para hoy ¿verdad Lita?

Lita - Si de seguro que si, sabes que Serena, se esta esforzando para no llegar tarde a la escuela y a las reuniones.

Rei - Si tiene razón, ella y Mina, se están esforzando mucho ^^

- Gracias por ser tan compresiva Rei ;_;

Rei - ¿Nani?

- Si Rei, que noble de tu parte ^^, verdad Serena

Serena - Así es Mina, si yo sabia que no era tan mala después de todo, que debajo de esa cara larga, había una chica tierna

Rei - ¿Cara Larga? ¬¬

Mina- Si tienes razón, a pesar de se un poco gruñona no es tan mala

Rei - Gruñona ¬¬!

Serena - Si además ya no se ha puesto tan gritona

Rei - ¬¬' ¡BASTA! ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA GRUÑONA, GRITONA!

Serena y Mina - SI como no '-'

Amy - Buena chicas ya decidieron en donde vamos a ir para el día de campo

Lita - Recuerden que no disponemos de mucho tiempo ^^

Mina - Yo digo que al parque #10, o quizás al #15 o mejor aun también podemos ir al #9 ^^!

Rei - Hay que ir al mas bonito 

Serena - Y al que quede mas cerca

Mina - Si, yo creo que Serena tiene razón

Rei - Era de esperarse ¬¬

Amy - Bueno quizá tengan razón así podremos comenzar mas rápido, y si hay alguna urgencia podremos llegar mas rápido 

Lita - Bueno y que esperamos vamos al parque #10 ^^

Mina y Serena -¡ Sii!

Una vez en el parque # 10

Serena - Yo traje bolas de arroz que yo misma cocine

Rei - Ya me las imagino debe de estar muy quemadas

Serena - ¡No es cierto!

Lita - Yo creo que debe saber deliciosas , Serena me pidio consejos para la cocina

Rei - ¿De verdad?

Amy - Me alegra que Serena este decidiendo cambiar un poco mas

- Asi es pronto será digna de llevar el Titulo de soberana del Tokio de Cristal

Serena - Luna ^^, muchas gracias por tus comentarios (extendiendo sus manos y la gata salta sobre ella, esperando que la cargue)

Luna- (ronroneando un poco) Miau , Serena, estoy segura de que gobernaras bien

Serena - Gracias por las porras ;_;

Amy - Además nosotras le ayudaremos ^^

Lita - Asi es, aquel que se atreva a tocar a nuestra futura soberana lo castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna ^^

Serena - Gracias chicas, pero Lita, ese era mi dilema 

Lita - ^^

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Serena - ¿Que sucede? Chicas vayamos

Todas - ¡Si!

Transformadas las sailors llegan al lugar y ve a una chica la cual es sujetada del cuello por una extraña mujer 

Mujer - T u no eres, que perdida de tiempo, acabare contigo

-¡¡No te atrevas demonio!!

Mujer -¿ pero quien rayos son ustedes?

- somos las Sailors Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia, soy Eternal Sailor Moon!

- Sailor Mercury

-Sailor Mars

-Sailor Jupiter

- y Sailor Venus

Todas - ¡¡¡Y TE CASTIGAREMOS EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!!!

Mujer - Ja, son solo unas mocosas ¡¡¡Rayos . . . (pero es interrumpida)

- ¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Mujer - Este poder tan débil no acabara conmigo, ¡Sailor Mercury!, aunque no es lo que yo esperaba, pero ya verán, tendré que eliminarlas (prepara su mano para poder atacarlas)". . . Esta presencia es muy fuerte . . . no . . . son mas de una presencia" ¡Rayos infernales!

Dichos rayos aprisionan a las sailor, al mismo tiempo que las electrocutan

Todas - aahhhhhhh

- ¡¡Almas en pena ataquen!!( y de la nada salen unas manchas que van tomando forma de personas y comienza a atacar) 

- ¡¡No puede ser ustedes son...!!

Continuara

__________________________________

{NOTAS DE LA AUTORA}:

Hola espero que les haya gustado este fic ^^, y si no les agrada por favor no me manden bombas, ^^, es el segundo fic, que hago, y como veran soy principiante, se que deberia preocuparte por el otro fic, pero pronto subire el segundo capitulo =D, ademas tenia ya muchas ganas de hacer y subir este ^^.

P.D. Tengo dos nombres asi que pueden llamarme como ustedes quieran:

-Sailor Guerrero Blue o SGB

-Sailor Aoi


End file.
